The Bond Between Two Souls
by TakeToTheStars15
Summary: <html><head></head>Nuada and Nuala know in their hearts that there is more to them than a simple brother and sister relationship. What happens when the two finally decide to act upon these feelings? Rated M for later chapters! I don't own Hellboy please don't sue me.</html>


**Well, I couldn't help myself and I had to write a NuadaxNuala fanfiction. I absolutely adore this couple, more than anything else. This is rated M for later chapter. It's probably only going to be up to 3 chapters, not very long, just short sweet and simple. Please review and let me know what you think. **

Nuala sat in the forest, not too far from the royal palace, her emerald green and gold dress pooled around her as she sat on the soft grass. Birds flew around her chirping with songs of happiness, rabbits and dear sat by her side nuzzling against the princess. Nature loved her, just as she loved it. Here she was at peace, surrounded by the creatures she adored. She knew her father would disapprove of her being outside of the palace, but what her father didn't know wouldn't kill him. However, she felt guilty for not telling her brother her whereabouts because she knew for sure that he would have a fit if he were to find out.

The princess let out a content sign as she watch the sun as it began to set. Surreal colors of orange, yellow, and pink swirled in the sky hovering above an ever bright sun. She laid back in the grass, closing her eyes.

"Nuala…" The voice of her brother in her mind made her eyes shoot open. She suddenly felt his fear and panic flow through her body.

The princess bolted upright, scaring the creatures around her, "Brother!" She jumped up and looked around searching for her brother who she knew was nearby, she could feel him running towards her.

Suddenly she was pulled into a fierce embrace, surrounded by arms that could belong to anyone except her brother. He held her to his chest in a vice grip, it seemed as if he feared she would fade into nothingness at any moment.

"Brother…" The princess whispered softly, she could hear her brother's rapidly beating heart, feel his blood pounding through his veins.

"Do you know the panic and fear I felt whenever I went to your chambers to retrieve you for dinner and you were nowhere to be found. I'm sure you felt it." He said as he placed a hand over her heart. Their physic link allowed them to communicate telepathically, feel each other's emotions, and if they were close enough when the other was wounded, feel their pain.

"Yes. I felt it." Nuala placed her hand atop her brothers, "I'm sorry I caused you such distress, but it's so beautiful here. I love it so much." She said as she looked down, ashamed she had caused her brother trouble.

"Then let me come here with you so that you aren't alone. I hate being apart from you." He whispered lovingly as he tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Whatever you wish brother." Her voice was barely a whisper as amber eyes looked into amber eyes. They were so close, their body were molded together. One of his hands was under her chin forcing her to look at him, the other rested firmly on her waist while both of her hands were on his chest.

They had always been close, too close almost. Most of the time they were inseparable, her brother never leaving his sister's side. He was always lingering near her, and the moment she was distressed over anything he was at her side doing anything and everything he could to help her. There was something more between them than a sibling bond and they both knew it. But both were too scared to mention it or act upon it.

"Brother I-"Swiftly Nuada cut her off by placing a swift kiss to her lips. She felt fireworks explode behind her eyes from such a simple gesture but they both felt it in their soul. They felt their love, passion and desire for the other swirling between them. Nuala's arms snaked up and wrapped themselves around his neck as her hands tangled themselves in her hair. She would indulge him, if only for this priceless moment.

He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. Their breathing was labored and their cheeks were flushed, there was so much tension between them it was unbearable.

"Nuala, my sweet, don't you think it's time we quit pretending we are merely brother and sister?" He whispered in an exasperated tone, the longing in his voice was enough to make Nuala's knees buckle beneath her.

"Brother, what would everyone say? Think of father and mother!" As much as she wanted to be with him, she felt that they would be shunned for their undeniable love for one another.

Nuada smiled, a smile wider than she had ever seen him before. "I've already talked to father, and he said so long as the both of us were happy he would give us his blessing. Mother said she saw this coming for ages, she knew we were each other's happiness. There's no one stopping us except ourselves." Nuada kissed his sister's nose before getting down on one knee.

"This is something I have wanted to do for ages. Nuala, you are the other half of my soul, the other half of my heart. No other woman in this realm or any other realm can compare to you, there's no one else I could ever be with except you. I love you more than life itself, you are my life, my whole world. Without you my life is meaningless. Please Nuala, will you do me the greatest honor of all and be my wife?" As he said this Nuada pulled out a beautiful diamond ring from his pocket and slid it onto Nuala's finger.

Nuala was now crying, tears of utter joy streaming down both hers and her brother's face.

"Yes."


End file.
